Electrolysis is a medically proven method of permanently removing hair from the human body. This object is achieved by destroying hair roots with an electric current a process which is sometimes painful. Presently, no means of anesthetizing or desensitizing skin are commercially available to electrologists other than those in medicinal form.
Injections and refrigerants are not licensed for use by the electrologist. Although the application of ice to the skin will raise the threshold of pain, the heat generated by the human body causes the ice to melt. However, the water produced by this melting causes minor shocks when the electric current is applied to the skin.
The result is that a definite need exists among electrologists for a device which can raise the threshold of pain without leaving a residue on the skin, and which can be conveniently used during electrolysis.